Yemi
Laatste keer | Naam=Yemi| Leeftijd=Onbekend| plaats=Nigeria| Status=Overleden| beroep=Priester| connectie=Broer van Eko Tunde| acteur=Adetokumboh McCormack| }} Yemi was Eko's jongere broer. Hij was een priester en kwam om in een vliegtuigongeluk op het Eiland. Sommige bronnen speculeren dat zijn volledige naam Yemi Tunde zou zijn, maar dat is nog niet officieel bevestigd. Voor het Eiland Toen ze nog jong waren, deed Eko alles voor Yemi's bestwil. Hij had zelfs een keer eten gestolen (waarbij hij werd betrapt) omdat Yemi honger had. Ze speelden voetbal met elkaar. Op een dag kwamen er militante criminelen naar het plaatsje waar de jongens woonden om kinderen te ontvoeren en in te lijven in hun organisatie. Een onbekende Nigeriaanse guerrillastrijder probeerde Yemi te dwingen om een ongewapende man neer te schieten. Toen Yemi uiteindelijk weigerde te schieten, pakte Eko snel het geweer en schoot de man zonder te twijfelen neer. Dientengevolge werd in plaats van Yemi Eko ingelijfd in de guerrillabeweging. Eko's kruis werd op de grond gegooid door de leider en opgeraapt door Yemi. Hij zou het bij zich houden tot de dag dat zijn broer terug zou komen. Jaren later, toen een Eko een krijgsheer was geworden, kwam hij terug naar zijn dorp met de intentie gebruik te maken van zijn broer voor het smokkelen van drugs. Eko haalde Yemi over om documenten te tekenen die verkeerdelijk bevestigden dat Eko en cohorten priesters waren. Yemi herinnerde Eko eraan dat hij hierdoor niet echt een priester was. Hij accepteerde het drugsgeld, aangeboden door Eko in ruil voor het tekenen van de papieren. Yemi informeerde toen het Nigeriaans Leger over het transport van de drugs van Eko's bende en werd neergeschoten terwijl hij probeerde Eko te behoeden neergeschoten te worden. Hij werd toen ingeladen in het vliegtuig van de drugssmokkelaars terwijl Eko achter bleef. Op het Eiland Als een lijk Na de crash van het vliegtuig van de drugssmokkelaars (wat Locke in zijn visioen zag), stierven Yemi en Goldie (één van de Nigeriaans drugssmokkelaars die met Eko werkte). Het lichaam van Yemi werd gevonden op het Eiland toen het vliegtuig van de drugssmokkelaars werd ontdekt door Boone en Locke. Eko vond het vliegtuig later, herkende zijn broer en nam zijn kruis terug. Hij verbrandde het vliegtuig op een brandstapel en zei Psalm 23 op. Zijn lichaam raakt vermist ergens tussen en . In Eko's visioenen Yemi verscheen in Eko's droom en vertelde hem dat hij de ? met Locke moest zoeken. Hij verscheen later in Lockes droom om hem de weg te wijzen naar de top van een klif waar hij het vraagteken kon zien. Yemi verscheen, 22 dagen later, weer aan Eko. Hij zei hem dat het tijd is om te biechten. Hij stak de hut van Locke in brand met Eko nog binnen. Hij werd gered door Charlie, Hurley en Sayid. Eko ging terug naar het vliegtuig en ontdekte daar dat Yemi weg was. Depressief en hulpeloos zag hij Yemi weer. Yemi, nu met vieze kleren, zei Eko weer dat het tijd was om zijn slechte daden op te biechten. Eko volgde hem naar een anemonenveld en zei dat hij geen schuldgevoel had over wat hij had gedaan en dat hij niet zou biechten. Yemi zei "You speak to me as if I were your brother." (Ned: je praat tegen mij alsof ik je broer zou zijn) en vertrok. Enige tijd later werd Eko aangevallen door het Monster en werd daarbij gedood. Trivia *''Yemi'' is een Yoruba-woord uit Nigeria en betekent 'By virtue of self I am worthy of it' * Yemi heeft veel gelijkenissen met Christian Shephard, een ander flashbackpersonage: ** Hij stierf niet op het Eiland, maar kwam daar wel terecht. ** Zijn lichaam verdween. ** Hij komt spoken bij een familielid dat zich verantwoordelijk voelt voor zijn dood en dat vergiffenis zoekt. Additionele casting * Olekan Obileye speelde de rol van de jonge Yemi in & . Onbeantwoorde vragen * Wat is er met zijn lichaam gebeurd? Yemi Yemi Categorie:Personages